Summer
by Trip
Summary: A girl from Cali goes to North Carolina and happens to meet Jeff Hardy (takes place before the WWF) R/R, PLEASE!!
1. NORTH CAROLINA???

Lindsey Rohrbach stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. It  
was the last time she was going to see it this summer, or California. Her  
parents choose this summer to go to Vermont and do, well, whatever you do  
in Vermont. She was being shoved aside to an elderly couple that her  
parents knew in, get this, North Carolina. She screamed when she first  
found out, "THIS IS MY SENIOR SUMMER, AND I HAVE TO GO TO  
FUCKING, CROSS-BREEDING NORTH CAROLINA!?!" Her parents had sent  
her to her room and told her to pack. All of her bag were in the car, which  
was waiting for her, to go to the airport. She straightened the pale yellow  
halter top she was wearing, and slipped her white toe crossing platform  
shoes on over her dainty feet. She brushed her shoulder-length blonde  
sleek hair back into a ponytail, and slid the black rimmed, yellow lensed  
sunglasses onto her painted eyes, and walked out to the car, blowing a bubble  
with her bubble gum.  
  
"So, how am I getting my car to NC?" Lindsey asked, looking desperately at  
her silver BMW.  
  
"We are having it taken up by Teddy with his big-rig," her mother said,  
climbing into the car.  
  
At the airport Lindsey spilt up from her parents, a very lucky thing for her,  
she pulled her ticket out of her carry-on bag, and showed it to the woman at  
the counter, and climbed onto the plane, she pulled her portable-cd player  
out, her cds, and a few magazines. Then settled in her seat, and buckled her  
seat belt, and after smiling at the woman next to her, she pulling her  
headphones over her ears, and opened the magazine. She nodded her head  
slightly to the music and blowed bubbles with her gum every so often. "My  
Way," by Limp Bizkit blared into her ears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do ya think? Let me know, @ least 5 reviews on this and chapter 2 and I'll  
continue! Keep Trippen! ~*Trip*~ 


	2. Maybe it won't be so bad

Lindsey climbed out of the rental car and walked up the paved sidewalk.   
There were doilies in the windows, I'm gonna die here she thought to herself.   
She began to knock on the pink door. A pink door? An elderly woman opened  
the door. "Why, last time I saw you, you were only two, I must say, I was  
surprised when your parents asked you to stay with us, but I told them you  
were welcome anytime. I'll get JB to help you with you bags."  
  
After getting settled into her room, Lindsey grabbed some clothes out of  
her suitcases and slipped out of ones she was wearing, that smelled of  
smoke, from the person sitting next to her on the plane. She tied the  
strings in front of the black wind-shorts she was wearing, and tied the back  
of the halter that she had just put on, it said Angel Kisses, Fifty Bucks  
across the baby blue fabric in curly black letters. She slipped her Adidas on  
and put her hair into braided pigtails, except for her long bangs. The guest  
room she was staying in was in the basement. It had a cottage-fell to it.   
The walls were blue-blue, shiny hardwood floors, and the beds had country  
quilts on them. She sighed and walked into the living room that was in the  
basement. This basement wasn't like your normal, concrete floors, and plain  
white walls basement. It was like just the bottom story of a house, and you  
came in on the top. She grabbed her back pack purse and headed up the  
stairs. About halfway up the stairs she heard two voices, one belonged to  
Patsy, the woman who greeted her, and the other must have belonged to a  
teenage boy, it was soft and strangely comforting. She emerged from the  
top of the stairs to see who Patsy was talking to. Not only was his voice  
comforting, he was drop-dead gorgeous. He had sandy-blonde hair, that  
hung loose around his ears, framing his face slightly. His green eyes would  
put any emerald to shame. He looked about six foot, a little taller than her.   
  
"Hi." Lindsey said sticking her hand out to him.  
  
He just looked at her. She was beautiful. Her soft blonde hair in pigtails  
fell just above her shoulders. She was almost as tall as he was, a huge turn  
on, all the girls around here were really short. Her shirt clung in all the  
right places. Her shorts were short enough to look sexy, but not enough to  
look slutty, which was very hard to get in between. She defiantly not from  
around here. Her tan waxed legs, slightly sun-bleached hair, and west coast  
accent proved it straight away.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy." He responded looking into her bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Lindsey Rohrbach, I'm here for the summer. I was about to go out," she  
said, dropping his hand and placing her hand on the curve of her stomach.   
He noticed a silver Y necklace around her neck. He remebered they had  
been in style about three years ago, he guessed she really didn't care.   
  
"How about I show you around?" Jeff said, they both seemed to have  
forgotten Patsy was in the room.  
  
"Jeff, didn't you come here to help JB with the backyard?" Patsy asked,  
placing her hand on Jeff's back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot," he dropped his head slightly, and looked Lindsey in  
the eyes, as if to say, 'I'd rather hang with you.'  
  
"Hey, I can chill while you do this, I still got a little jet lag anyway," Lindsey  
said, placing a hand on his shoulder, shrugging.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remember @ least 5 reviews before I update!! 


	3. Electricty

An hour or so later, Lindsey was sitting in the cusioned swinging bench on the  
back porch. She watched Jeff laying rocks across the backyard. He had  
dismissed his shirt before he started, and had a bandana tied around his  
forehead. He was built, but not too built, just in between. She couldn't say  
she hated the view when he bent over either. Geez, they don't make them  
like that in California. She couldn't remember looking at a guy like that as  
long as she could remember. Patsy patted her leg, "Honey, he's one of the  
nicest there are out there, and he's single, too," she said looking at Lindsey's  
youthful face, and eyes watching Jeff, much the way she remembered  
looking at JB all those years ago. The sweat glisted across his cheast as he  
walked up to them and grabbed his shirt, quickly slipping it over his head,  
and untying the bandana around his head, and throwing it into the bag he  
brought with him.  
  
"Nice Job Jeff," Patsy said pulling out her wallet.  
  
"No m'am, I told, I'm not letting you pay me. Put, you can pay me with dinner,  
Matt's making his special, black stuff stuck to the pot," Jeff said, half  
serious, half not.  
  
"Alright, you can invite Matt along with you if you want," Patsy said,  
reluctatly putting her wallet back in her purse.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jeff asked Lindsey, turning his head side ways at her.  
  
"Ready as I'll very be," she said standing up, and following Jeff in through  
the house.   
  
"Now, be here by six for dinner," Patsy said following them, hugging the two  
teenagers.  
  
"Sweet Ride," Lindsey said, looking at Jeff's black dodge truck.  
  
"Thanks, took forever to get payed for," He responded, climbing into the  
driver's seat. And looking over at the black VW Bug rental Lindsey had,  
"Nice-"  
  
She cut him off, "It's a rental. Mine's being towed up here, it's a silver BMW  
converatable," they were on the highway by now.  
  
"Damn, were did you get the money for that?" he said glowing emerald eyes  
on her.  
  
She shrugged, but he saw her hand slide over the silver necklace she was  
wearing, "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, first we're going to my house so I can shower and change. Hope you  
don't mind," He said looking back at the road.  
  
"No, it's cool, I wouldn't mind meeting your family anyway," She couldn't take  
her eyes off him, god he was hot.   
  
"Won't meet anyone but Matt, and maybe a few of his whores."  
  
"Matt, has whores?"  
  
"What did you think sex just stopped once you left the west coast? There  
are two kinds of girls around here. The nuns, that wear skirts to there  
ankles, and sleeves over their hands. And the sluts, the ones that wear  
platform boots to their thighs, shorts above their asses, and micro tube  
tops," He said causally.  
  
"So, which catogory do I fall in?" she asked looking at him, wanting to know  
what he thought.  
  
He shugged, "Nither really, you ain't a slut, and sure as hell ain't a nun. Your  
kinda your own catogory. A lot better than the chicks around here."  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing slightly, and scooting a little closer to him.  
  
"I'm serious, your sexy, but, you don't over do it, ya know?" He said, eazing  
the car into a driveway. Looking at her. The two of them locked eyes.   
Leaning forward, inches away from each other's lips. Hesitating slightly,  
they brushed lips. An unbeilivable sensation filled their bodies. Slipping her  
tougne into his mouth, Lindsey felt a spark of electricty, jump between  
them. The teenagers countined to makeout of a few minutes before pulling  
apart.  
  
"I gotta go take a shower, then we can go out," Jeff said, pulling her hand  
out his door, and lacing finger with her as he walked up to the front porch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remember 5 reviews! Don't forget! I DON'T KNOW JEFFY AND MATTIE!  
(wish I did, but I don't) 


	4. Wow, maybe he's not like Hector

Lindsey sat on the couch in the living room, mentally cursing herself for  
making out with Jeff. There had defiantly been a connection, but she barely  
knew the guy, he might be mean, harse, like Hector. She smacked her  
forehead, she had been working over a year to forget Hector. She promised  
herself she wouldn't kiss or even hold hands with Jeff until she knew more  
about him. She heard a door open and saw Jeff walk out of his room, hair  
dripping, but he was dressed.   
  
"Ready to go," he said walking over to her. She stood up and nodded, "But, I  
don't really feel like meeting people right now, but I would like to talk to you  
for awhile."  
  
He beamed at her, "I know just the spot, common. Damn, just a sec," He  
walked over to a door parrel from the door which he had come out of,  
banging on the door he yelled, "I'm goin' out, dinner at the Tarr's at six! Now,  
we can go," he turned to her and grinned.  
  
Jeff had brought her to an abandoned house, she questioned him, until he  
showed her the most beautiful lake setting she had ever seen. He lead her  
down steep stairs and onto a dock that was attracted to a couple trees, by  
weak ropes. Jeff grabbed a couple of rowing paddles and threw them onto  
the dock, then told her to get in, she followed orders, and soon they were  
floating out in the middle of the lake. Jeff had told her everything she  
wanted to know, and much more than anyone had ever let her in on. She also  
told him almost everything about herself. She opened her mouth to tell him  
one last thing, but she couldn't, her mouth wouldn't form the words, she  
guessed it just wasn't time yet. She leaned over touching his cheek, he  
turned and looked at her. She cupped his jaw in her palm and pressed her  
lips against his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's short, sorry! REVIEW IT PLEASE!! I know, I didn't quite make it   
to 5 reviews before updating, but I just want people to read my stories!   
Please Review!!!!I have chapter five ready, when a get some reviews! Flames  
Work! 


	5. Ready to go?

Lindsey sat next to Jeff at the dinner table, fingers laced underneath the  
table. Matt had arrived not long after she and Jeff had arrived. Matt was  
really cute, but nothing like Jeff. Matt had jet black curly hair down to his  
shoulders, there couldn't have been an inch different between Matt and  
Jeff, but Matt looked much bigger. Matt was at least twice as built as  
Jeff, which, at least to Lindsey, was a big turn off. She liked built guys, but  
sometimes, it was just too much. Though, she did like Matt's chocolate eyes,  
that warmed you from the inside, like strong whiskey. Making you nearly  
drunk with attraction. That was easily shaken off. Introductions had been  
made before dinner. Patsy had made them the most delicious dinner, but  
Lindsey and Jeff hurried through it. Finishing her last mouthwatering bite  
she excused herself from the table in the small dining room and hurried  
down the basement stairs.   
  
She was so excited. Jeff told her about a little teen club in Raleigh, which  
was about an hour away. He seemed to think that was a long way. She dug  
through one of her bags until she found a silver speggetti-strapped midriff  
and tossed her halter off and shoved the midriff over her head. She dug  
through her jewelry until she found her silver butterfly belly button ring,  
she slipped it through the hole in the top of her narrow belly button. The  
silver hooped earrings she was already wearing, matched just fine. Digging  
again through one of her bags she pulled out a black mini-skirt that fell  
about midthigh, she dismissed her wind-shorts and slipped the skirt on. She  
pulled a silver belly chain out and closed it around her waist. She spritsed  
her hair with some water and the natural curls took quick form and she put  
small black butterfly clips about a half-inch apart, putting only about one or  
two curls in each clip, leaving plenty of curls for the clipped curls to sit on.   
She pulled out some shiny silver hair mascara and covered the clipped curls  
in it. She painted her blue/green eyes with silver liquid eye shadow, then  
lined right above her lashline with dark black liner. She put tan lipstick on  
her lips and put some shiny lip gloss on over it. She pulled out a thing of  
silver glitter and wiped some on her face and checked her reflection in the  
mirror, perfect. She grabbed her silver platform toe-crossing sandals and  
pulled them over her small feet. She wiped some glitter on her arms and  
legs, checking the mirror again, she was happy. The thought of being with  
Jeff made her happier. And knowing that being around Jeff pushed Hector  
out of her mind completely made her happiest.  
  
Jeff waited patiently in the sitting room at the top, why did girls take so  
long to get ready? He had been able to go home, get dressed, and get back,  
and she still wasn't ready. Though, for her, he could handle waiting twenty  
minutes, ok, more like forty-three and twenty-one, no, twenty-two seconds.   
He sighed and looked away from his watch. Two hands covered his eyes,   
  
"Guess who?" he heard Lindsey say giggling. He took her hands off of his  
eyes, and kissed each one before releasing them, and turned around and  
looked at her. God, she was beautiful, silver was definatly her color. Little  
did her know, she was getting a pretty good view from her side too. He was  
wearing an open tiger striped shirt, with a white wife-beater underneath it,  
and a pair of baggy black cargo pants, sown with white thread. Black rimmed  
orange sunglasses. She reached up and pressed her lips to his for a slipt  
second and grabbed his hands, "Let's go."   
  
He followed her to the door, "Did you ask the Tarr's?"   
  
She looked at him, "Should I have?"  
  
"Yeah, Patsy kinda worries," Jeff said looking at the beautiful girl infront of  
him, thinking, about how lucky he was, he sighed and followed her to the  
bedroom at the other side of the room. Lindsey stepped cautiously into the  
Tarr's bedroom.   
  
"Mrs. Tarr? I was wondering if I could go to a club in Raleigh, with Jeff, I'll  
be back by four," Lindsey said, a sweet smile covering her face.  
  
Patsy looked at the two teenagers, dressed in club gear, "Well, I guess it  
couldn't hurt. But, be back by two please," Patsy said, four was too late for  
someone to stay out. Lindsey took Jeff's hand, and nodded glumly, "Ok,  
thanks, I guess, I'll be home on time, bye Patsy."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Tarr," Jeff called as Lindsey drug him from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey Ya'll! Thanx 4 reading, those of you that changed over 2 sort by chapter   
update! I really don't like it, because all people read know are the new stories  
My last update only got one review! Well, please review!! Thanx again 4 reading!  
Keep Trippen, and ya'll know I don't know Mattie or Jeffy, but Hector, Lindsey  
Patsy, and JB are mine. If you want them, just ask, and I'll proboly let you borrow   
them! 


	6. I...Think...

Lindsey sat, leaning her head against Jeff's cologne scented shoulder. She  
yawned , putting her manicured hand up to her mouth. She laid her hand  
back on her legs, which were streched out across the seat, bent at the  
knee. Jeff put one of his arms around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to  
him. A thought crossed his mind, he thought he loved this girl. This  
beautiful blonde angel, laying against him.   
  
He kissed the top of her head, and said, "Lindsey, can I tell you something?"  
  
Lindsey yawned again, blinked a couple times and nodded, a smile sliding onto  
her face.  
  
"I think I love you," Jeff muttered, looking into her glittering eyes. She  
turned her head away from him, was she crying, wiped her eye quickly and  
looked at him, a sad smile across her face.  
  
"Jeffy, I like you, more than I never thought I could, ok. But, we've only  
known each other four like, twelve hours. We've havn't been through enough  
together to call this love. I don't want this to go to fast. I want to be with  
you, and if you think you love me, you must want to be with me to, but... let's  
just leave it at that for a awhile, ok?" she had taken his hand in her's and  
kissed his fingers, "Ok?" she repeated, looking into his deep emrald eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he kissed her forehead, "Ok, but just until you change you mind," he  
grinned and pulled her close again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, it's really short, but I just wanted this convo to be by itself, because,  
it's speacial. It's ok if you think I'm an idoit, I proboly am (proboly, yeah right)  
Please review, PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviewsies! 


	7. Why?

Matt awoke. It wasn't too late, 9-or-10. He wiped a sweat-soaked mop of  
hair from his eyes. A naked girl lay next to him. He groaned and rolled over  
grabbed his pants. Dammit, what was wrong with him, he didn't even want to  
be with her, but this was his life, he had damned it. Jeff was always trying  
to change him, but he was too far gone. He grabbed his pants and with a  
quick tug pulled them up. He looked over at the sleeping whore, "Get out!" he  
shouted harshly, pushing her out of his bed. She hit the ground, wrapped in  
the sheet, "Ass," she mumbled, slipping her dress over herself, grabbing her  
bag, and leaving before she even said goodbye. He rolled his eyes and tossed  
his shirt over his head. He grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them over his  
feet. He walked across his smoky room and out the door. He walked across  
the living room, and wrenched the sliding back door open. He jumped up onto  
the trampoline in the backyard. He jumped some and flipped a few times and  
landed on the canvas. Memories filled his head. Soft, ivory skin. Light  
blonde, silky hair. Sunflower sented skin. Those eyes, always so full of love.   
He screamed, tears finally escaping his eyes, "Mom! Why?" he began to  
seriously break down, "why...why...why...did you have to leave this world?...to  
let me...turn into this?" He pulled his knees to his chest and cried into his lap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, this is short 2!! Please forgive me? =D! Please Review!!!! I had to write  
about Mattie! It's pretty sad, but all you Mattie fans, don't worry things may be  
getting better for Mattie, or not. Ya'll tell me how you want me to about Mattie!  
Also, don't worry, I'll be bringing wrestling into the story!! 


	8. You always

Could it have POSSABLY have taken me longer to update this story? I'm sorry for anyone who has been waiting. Please review, and you know i don't know Jeff or ne one in the WWF!!!!!!! Fun Fun Fun (I *wish*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lindsey closely followed Jeff into the bomming club. The club wasn"t  
too big,  
and it was filled to the max.  
  
"I want you to meet some of my friends!" Jeff screamed over the loud  
music.   
  
Lindsey giggled and nodded. Jeff pulled her along the side of a bouncing  
dance  
floor.  
  
"Who is the that whore with my Jeff," 17 year old Kate said looking  
over at her  
friend Jessie. She pulled her already swimsuit-like shorts up higher, and  
pulled  
her tube top down a little.  
  
"I don't know, Kate, but don't you remember Jeff's "I wouldn't touch  
you again if  
you paid me a million bucks" speech," Jessie fixed her bikini top, and   
folded her the top of her skirt over again.  
  
"He can't resist me," Kate said walked up to Jeff, and stood in front of  
him, "And who might this girl be, Jeffy-poo""  
  
"This would be my girlfriend, Kate, please move," Jeff said wrapping his  
arm around Lindsey's waist, and pulling her against him.  
  
"What, did she put out, got a fast lay, and brought her to share with  
your friends"" Kate said, placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"No, Kate. She didn't even have sex with Matt, oh wait, sorry, that was  
another one of my ex-girlfriends. Damn, glad she did though, I can't believe I  
ever fell for her," Jeff said setting his chin on Lindsey's shoulder, and the two  
walked past Kate.  
  
"So, who's that"" Lindsey asked, looking into Jeff's glittery eyes.  
  
"Ex, I caught her in bed with Matt," Jeff said casually.  
  
"Aren't you mad at Matt"" Lindsey asked, looking at Jeff.  
  
"That's just the way he is, I've tried to get him to change, but he just  
can't seem to. I don't blame her, if she felt the need to cheat on me, I don't want  
to be with someone like that, I want to be with someone like you, Lindsey," Jeff  
said, taking her chin in his hand, and pressing his lips softly against Lindsey's,  
sealing the airlock between their mouths. The sheer softness of his kiss made  
Lindsey feel like she was flying. She fell into his arms, victim to his spell.  
  
"Yo, Hardy, come up for air," Jason, one of Jeff's three best friends,  
laughing.  
  
Jeff pulled slowly away from Lindsey, pulling his tongue back into his  
mouth.  
  
Keith, another one of Jeff's friends, said, "Way to much PDA, Jeffy  
pal, who's the  
skirt""  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Lindsey, Keith, ya know, one of those things,  
Jason, Caleb,  
and you all have and now so do I," Jeff said smugly and hugged Lindsey  
close to his body, "Lindsey, this is Jay, Caleb, and Keith."  
  
"Hi," Lindsey shook everyone's hand.  
  
"Our girlfriends are over there," Caleb said, pointing over to three girls  
sitting at a large, corner booth.  
  
"I'm gonna go over there and introduce myself, sweetie," Lindsey said  
slipping out from under Jeff's arms, and walking towards the booth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lindsey," she said, sitting down next to the girls in the booth.  
  
"Howdy," said one of the girls, with a perky, southern accent, "I'm  
Jenny."  
  
"Yo," the girl across from her greeted her, she had an accent that  
sounded like a mix of the bronx, and a slight southern accent, like she moved to Cameron  
a couple of years ago, "Joy."  
  
"I don't think anyone here says hello," the last girl said, a strong  
southern, feminine accent, "Lily."  
  
"I'm here for the summer from Cali," Lindsey said looking around at the  
other girls.  
  
"Are you Jeff's girlfriend?" Jenny asked, leaning her elbows on the  
table.  
  
"Yeah," Lindsey said, leaning against the booth.  
  
"Wow, have you met Matt?" Joy asked, deep green eyes on Lindsey.  
  
"Yup, he seemed pretty nice, but Jeff's told me about what he's really like,"  
Lindsey said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, poor guy, he's so sweet, but everytime he trys to out run his  
reputation, it always catches up with him," Lily said placing her hand on her cheek and leaning against it.  
  
"Who's girlfriends are you guys?" Lindsey asked, trying to come up  
with conversation.  
  
"Oh, umm, Jay," Joy said offhand.  
  
Jenny smiled, "Keith," then she brightened a lovely shade of pink and  
Looked down.  
  
Lily looked up and grinned, "Caleb."  
  
"Hey, I'm just wondering, we're not gonna judge you or any thing, but  
are you a virgin"" Joy asked, leaning in to Lindsey.  
  
"Joy," Jenny screeched, "You can't ask somebody that when you first  
meet them."  
  
"It's ok, I'm a virgin," Lindsey replied, Joy seemed like someone she  
could really be friends with.  
  
"Great," Joy said sticking a cigarette in her mouth, and liting it, "So are  
we, and I don't know if he will want me to tell you," Joy puffed out, and leaned  
into Lindsey, "So are Jeff, Jay, Keith, and Caleb."  
  
"Joy, you shouldn't smoke," Lindsey said taking the cigarette from Joy.   
She put the butt in her mouth, took a deep inhale, and put the cigarette out.  
  
"I get the feeling you've done that before," Joy said, a smile creeping  
across her deep red lips, on the her tanned face.  
  
"Once or twice," Lindsey grinned as Jeff walked up to them.  
  
"Make some new friends"" He asked, standing in front of her, with his  
hands in his pocket.  
  
"Yup," Lindsey stood up, "Now, I want to dance."  
  
"With pleasure," Jeff took her hand and led her onto the dance floor as  
"This I Promise You" by *N Sync came on.  
  
Lindsey wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, and pressed up close to his body,  
he in turn wrapped his arms tight around her slim waist, sending chills down her  
spine.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Jeff murmured, burying his face in her blonde  
hair.  
  
"Thanks," Lindsey blushed, taking Jeff's face in her hands, "You are  
too nice, there has to something wrong with you," she brushed her hand through his hair, and let it land back on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Probably, I'm just glad you didn't, like jump Matt. I always lose girlfriends to  
him, it get's kinda annoying," Jeff pulled her hips tight against his.  
  
"Don't worry, baby, I like you a billion times more than Matt," Lindsey  
pressed her lips against Jeff's, then pulled away slowly, grinning at the look on  
his face.  
  
"You go girl," Joy laughed as she and Jay passed Lindsey and Jeff.  
  
After awhile Lindsey looked away from Jeff and down at her wrist,  
midnight.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Hum?" he asked, his head against her shoulder.  
  
"We have to get going, or we'll be late, I don't want to be grounded in  
the middle of June, I'm staying until September," she said, hugging Jeff around the middle.  
  
When they got home Lindsey kissed Jeff, and made sure Patsy knew she  
was back by curfew, then went down to her room.  
  
She had yet to unpack, so she grabbed a tank top, and a pair of blue and  
green plaid pajama drawstring pants and made her way to the shower.   
  
She turned on the water, and began to let it get hot. She opened her  
Cabotables and washed the makeup off her face, and cleaned her face.   
She  
pulled put her lavender shampoo and conditioner, and water lily soap, and  
sponge. She climbed into the shower, and washed her hair, and body.  
  
"Shit," she mumbled when she realized she forgot her razor. She  
toweled off and grabbed her razor and raspberry shaving cream.   
  
Once she was done, she wrapped up in her white terry cloth robe, and packed  
all of her stuff, then check the mirror to make sure she got all of the  
silver out of her hair, then brushed out her hair and blow dryed it straight and put it in a high ponytail.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and slipped them quickly on.  
  
She walked into her bedroom, turned on the radio, and tuned until she  
found a rock station, and left it low, so that the Tarr's wouldn't wake up.   
Lindsey collapsed onto the larger of the two beds, and just laid there, letting  
the music soak in. Soon she heard a soft knock. She stood up and went to  
the door, but no one was there. She shrugged and went back to the bed, she  
heard another knock. She rolled over to the window next to her, and parted the  
curtains, Jeff was standing outside her window.  
  
"What the fuck?" she mumbled under her breath, and opened the  
window to let Jeff inside.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," he said, as he climbed over the bed.  
  
"Neither could I, I keep thinking about you," Lindsey grinned at Jeff,  
who had stopped halfway across the bed, and was looking at her. Lindsey jumped up on the bed next to him. Jeff wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
"Dammit Jeff, how do you do this to me," Lindsey said, smiling up at  
Jeff.  
  
"I'm too tired to think right now, but I do have a question," Jeff  
shrugged and hugged her tighter against his body.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lindsey asked, taking the two down on the  
bed.  
  
"Why do you always wear that necklace?" Jeff ran his fingers over the  
silver Y necklace around her neck.  
  
"It's a long story," Lindsey said rolling over, her back to him.  
  
"Please tell me Lindsey," Jeff asked, raking a hand through her hair.  
  
She rolled back over, tears glistened in her eyes, "My brother gave it to  
me."  
  
"Lindsey, I think there's more to that story," Jeff kissed her forehead.  
  
"In "93 my brother was 16, and he was digenosted with prostate cancer,  
it has a  
history in my family. He under went the whole kemo and radiation, but it  
spread all over his body. It worked slow, and by "96 he was at the lowest  
point, he gave me this the day he died. I was with him, and he said, that if I always wore it, he would always be close to my heart, then he closed his eyes and he, and he,"  
Lindsey shook her head and buried her face in Jeff's chest, he pulled  
her close, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
Lindsey shook her head and looked into Jeff green eyes, she noticed the  
rims were damp with tears, "I'm glad you did," she ran her thumbs under his  
eyes, and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
He hugged her close to him, and she laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Goodnight, Lindsey."  
  
"Goodnight, Jeffery." 


End file.
